In the field of computer service management, competitive business pressures require using fewer people to manage more servers. One emerging non-traditional approach to achieve this is to perform management operations (e.g., run automation content such as commands, scripts or other executables) on a pool (more than one) of endpoints as opposed to one endpoint at a time. As used herein, an “endpoint” is an entity, device, processor or resource (e.g., servers, desktop computer, laptops, smart phones, tablets, thin clients, etc.) that can be referenced and to which messages/communications can be addressed. The productivity savings for such operations is proportional to the number of endpoints in the pool.